Jamás sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by Sasumaki Naruchiha
Summary: -Drabble- Bill y Tom  ¿TWC? no lo se, ¿les parece?... -¿Tommy, ya estas listo? -Ya voy, ya voy, eres una verdadera molestia ¿lo sabias? - Tom no sabe lo que tiene, y tiene que perderlo para valorarlo, ¿mala suerte o cosa del destino?


_**En primera y antes de que comienzen los tomatazos, en este fic narra un Tom que en su tiempo fue emmm, como decirlo? un gandalla? emm si kreo q si, y ademas es uno arrepentido, es un Tom diferente al que ponen en otros fics, pero a mi parecer de eso se trata no? de que sea diferente, y disculpen por lo que le pasa a Bill, se hace la aclaracion desde el principio, asi que no es sorpresa, sep, Bill muere, lo siento, pero mi vena dramatica me gano xD ademas esta inspirado en uno de mis sueños (si si, que clase de sueños tengo no?, pero traten de ver Anime hasta horas indecentes y durante varios dias y despues diganme si vuelven a soñar con normalidad ¬¬), hago la aclaracion de que estos chicos me pertenesen! *¬* (jaja si. ya quisiera xD) la verdad no, no me pertenecen,y aclaro que ninguna las citucaiones las doy como veridicas, todo es producto de mi cabezita enferma xD, la narracion de tom viene en negritas y los dialogos normal y con guion medio.**_

* * *

**El peor día que pude haber pasado en mi vida, fue, sin duda alguna aquel en el que perdí a mi hermano, han pasado algunos años, pero el dolor y la culpa siguen presentes como en el primer instante...**

**-FLASH BACK- **

-¿Tommy, ya estas listo?

**Ese chico que grita en las escaleras, fue mi único hermano, mi hermano menor por solo 10 minutos de hecho, si, el fue mi gemelo.**

-Ya voy, ya voy, eres una verdadera molestia ¿lo sabias?

**Siempre supe que era demasiado duro con el, pero jamás le di importancia y jamás trate de cambiar con el, Bill jamás me reclamo, siempre fue muydulce y amable, a pesar de todo lo que le hacia.**

- Es hora de irnos...

**Su cara de tristeza me estrujaba el corazón y más por que solo la ponía cada vez que yo le decía algo hiriente y eso era cada vez que cruzaba palabras con el.**

-Ya lo sé, ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto?

**Para el, jamás hubo palabras amables, ni muestra alguna de cariño, al menos no de mi parte.**

-Niños su autobús los deja...

**Mi madre siempre me reprendía por como trataba a Bill, y ahora me doy cuenta de cuanta razón tenía.**

-¡Vamos, quítate de la puerta!- lo empuje y corrí hacia el interior del autobús.

-Tom, no empieces...

**El siempre estuvo ahí para mí, y yo solo lo alejaba siendo el perfecto idiota que solía ser.**

-Tom... ¿Me dejarás sentarme contigo?

**A su manera, el siempre me hizo sentir completo, durante nuestros 10 años de vida, el fue mi otra mitad, y aun lo sigue siendo.**

-Ok... si no hay otra opción...

**El decía que era feliz a mi lado, cosa que hasta ahora no entiendo, por que siempre lo trate muy mal, como un hermano, decía yo, peleábamos y yo no lo soportaba hasta cierto punto, pero eso cambio...**

**De repente sentimos un jalón muy fuerte, y todos salimos de golpe de nuestros lugares, no sabíamos que pasaba; Por instinto jale a Bill hacia mi, y lo sujete con toda la fuerza que pude, pero fue en vano... cuando nos estrellamos contra uno de los vidrios me encaje uno, fue tanto el dolor que no lo pude evitar... lo solté...**

**En medio del miedo y de gritos desesperados, el autobús escolar estaba volcado, otro vehículo nos había envestido...**

-Bill... ¿Bill, donde estas?

**Trate con todas mis fuerzas de pararme para buscar a mi hermano, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, caí sin sentido con un extraño sentimiento cercano ala desesperación y al miedo, pero mucho más fuerte, y con un solo pensamiento rondando mi cabeza... Bill.**

**Al despertar todo el ruido que había antes era remplazado por el de los monitores que estaban conectados a mi, era claro, estaba en el hospital..**

-Mamá...

**Mi madre dio un pequeño salto, ya que la desperté, estaba dormida recargando su cabeza en mi cama de hospital, se le notaba el cansancio y que había estado llorando por demasiado tiempo; dio un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que me abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar otra vez...**

-M-mamá,.. ¿P-por que lloras?... ¿Donde esta Bill?... ¿Mamá?

**Su mirada y su llanto me hicieron comprender lo que pasaba... Bill ya no estaba con nosotros...**

**Mi corazón se acelero a mas no poder, en ese momento todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron y comencé a llorar también...**

**¿Podría ser verdad?, ¿Acaso jamás lo volvería a ver?**

**No podía creerlo...**

**"Si tan solo lo hubiera sujetado mas fuerte... nada de eso hubiese pasado..."**

**"Quizá, si solo lo hubiera tratado mejor desde el principio, como debió de haber sido... por lo menos no me sentiría así..."**

**¿Como era posible que el destino le quitara la vida al ser mas dulce eh inocente del planeta, que le quitara la vida a alguien que no se lo merecía?, es lo malo de tener un gemelo como yo, debió haber sido un error, quizá, debí haber sido yo, y no el...**

**-END FLASH BACK- **

**¿Como podía haber imaginado que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que hablaría con el?**

**¿Como todo pudo ser tan... injusto?**

**Jamás pude demostrarle mi cariño, y ahora solo espero poder ser casi tan bueno como el lo fue, para que cuando llegue mi momento pueda llegar a verlo, decirle que siempre lo quise, y que las veces que le dije que lo odiaba... todas ellas fueron mentiras... y sobre todo, para poder pedirle perdón por nuestro ultimo momento juntos y tal vez, solo tal vez podamos comenzar de nuevo...**

* * *

**

* * *

**_**Solo espero que los que puedan llegar a leer esto... comprendan verdaderamente lo que quize decir, como dice el dicho, "nadie save lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve predido", como les digo, fue un sueño que tuve hace algun tiempo, pero en lugar de estos dos chicos, fuimos mi hermano y yo, sentí una desesperación tan grande al estar en esa situación y no poder ayudarlo... por eso mismo decidí escribir esto... Por favor, diganle ahora alas personas que estan con ustedes que los quieren, abrazenlos, demuestrenles cunto los aprecian, por que nadie sabe lo que en verdad suceda en un fututuro, y talvez jamas tengan otra oportunidad para hacerlo...ojala les haya agradado, se aceptan tomatazos, reclamos, sujerencias, criticas contrucctivas y sobretodo Gracias por leer... dejen comentarios **_


End file.
